heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 26
Location : Further information: Turkey Turkey (Listeni/ˈtɜːrki/; Turkish: Türkiye ˈtyɾcije), officially the Republic of Turkey (Turkish: About this sound Türkiye Cumhuriyeti (help·info); pronounced d͡ʒumˈhuɾijeti), is a transcontinental parliamentary republic in Eurasia, mainly on the Anatolian peninsula in Western Asia, with a smaller portion on the Balkan peninsula in Southeast Europe. Turkey is a democratic, secular, unitary, constitutional republic with a diverse cultural heritage. Turkey is bordered by eight countries: Greece to the west; Bulgaria to the northwest; Georgia to the northeast; Armenia, the Azerbaijani exclave of Nakhchivan and Iran to the east; and Iraq and Syria to the south. The Aegean Sea is to the west, the Black Sea to the north, and the Mediterranean Sea to the south. The Bosphorus, the Sea of Marmara, and the Dardanelles, which together form the Turkish Straits, divide Thrace and Anatolia; they also separate Europe and Asia. Turkey's location between Europe and Asia has retained its geopolitical and strategic importance throughout history. Host City : Further information: Ankara thumb|left|276px Ankara (English /ˈæŋkərə/;2 Turkish ˈaŋkaɾa (About this sound listen) Ottoman Turkish Engürü), formerly known as Ancyra (Greek: Ἄγκυρα, Ankyra, "anchor") and Angora, is the capital of the Republic of Turkey. With a population of 4,587,558 in the urban center (2014) and 5,150,072 in its province (2015),it is Turkey's second largest city after former imperial capital Istanbul, having overtaken İzmir. Ankara was Atatürk's headquarters from 1920 and has been the capital of the Republic since the latter's founding in 1923, replacing Istanbul (once the Byzantine capital Constantinople) following the fall of the Ottoman Empire. The government is a prominent employer, but Ankara is also an important commercial and industrial city, located at the center of Turkey's road and railway networks. The city gave its name to the Angora wool shorn from Angora rabbits, the long-haired Angora goat (the source of mohair), and the Angora cat. The area is also known for its pears, honey and muscat grapes. Although situated in one of the driest places of Turkey and surrounded mostly by steppe vegetation except for the forested areas on the southern periphery, Ankara can be considered a green city in terms of green areas per inhabitant, at 72 square metres (775 square feet) per head. Venue : Further information: Ankara Arena thumb|right|295px The Ankara Arena (Turkish: Ankara Spor Salonu), is an indoor sporting arena that is located in Ankara, Turkey that opened in April 2010. The seating capacity of the arena is 10,400 spectators.1 Built for the 2010 FIBA World Championship, the new venue replaced the nearby Ankara Atatürk Sport Hall as the home of Turkish Basketball League clubs, Hacettepe Üniversitesi, Türk Telekom Basketbol and Optimum TED Ankara Kolejliler. In 2011, the arena hosted along with the Başkent Volleyball Hall the FIVB Girls Youth World Championship. Matches of the 2012 FIBA World Olympic Qualifying Tournament for Women were played at the arena between June 25-July 1 Tarkan performed at the arena on November 6, 2010.Inna performed as part of her INNA en Concert Tour on May 26, 2011.Elton John performed as part of his Greatest Hits Tour on July 6, 2011. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 25th Edition. Format Logo & Theme thumb|316px The logo of the twenty-sixth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest was designed by Tayfun the main producer of HeartVision Song Contest.The slogan represents the season in which the Northern Hemisphere is located. Autumn! The slogan used is Together With Leaves. Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6th place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Ankara Arena on . 20 January 2019 the first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. 38 countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. Participating Countries Semi Final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Finland, Ireland and Russia will also vote in this semi-final. Semi Final 2 Nineteen countries will participate in the second semi-final. Bulgaria, Italy and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Finalists The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Links *Google+ Groups *Youtube